


Rantaro x Mysterious! Reader

by soxeriety



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, M/M, this started turning into a kokichi x reader sorry i cant resist my bad, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soxeriety/pseuds/soxeriety
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Rantaro x Mysterious! Reader

Where am I?

i squinted at the lines of light coming from the enclosed space I was in. I tried my best to free my hands, and pushed on the door. I let out a grunt as the locker swung open, throwing me right onto the floor.

Alright. Get a hold of yourself, Y/n. 

You are Y/n L/n, you woke up in this rather strange place, and...

How could i forget. I’m also the the Ultimate Mystery.

I examined what I was wearing. I had on a brown leather jacket on top of a black tank top, black biker jeans, and brown dress shoes.

I..don't remember putting this on.

I'm not complaining however. Whoever did this fit my aesthetic pretty well.

Running/patting a tired hand through my (locks/curls/hair/whatever you use) I walked out of the viney and messy classroom and into the hall.

What I didn't expect was to see someone else here.

A boy with green hair was standing a few feet in front of me with his back turned. "Hello?" I whispered cautiously, unsure what to expect from this strange place, or the people in it.

"Hm?" He turned around. Now I was able to study him clearly. He had piercings, and friendly green eyes. He definitely wasn’t ugly, if I do say so myself. "Hey um, do you know where we are..by any chance?" "Ah, so you don't know either." "No..sorry." "That's alright. The names Rantaro Amami. I don't remember my Ultimate Talent, but I promise I'm not a bad guy." He put out his hand for me to shake, which I hesitantly took. "..." Do I really wanna tell him my name..and my talent more importantly.

What threw me off was how nice he seemed to be; Despite his playboyish appearance. 

No. You can't throw your guard down..no matter what.

"...Shizuka...Shizuka Amari. The Ultimate Dancer." I lied.

I hate lying. 

"A pretty name for a pretty person. It suits you, Shizuka." 

"T-thank you" ..Wh..why am I stuttering?

"I'm gonna go find a way out of this place. Nice talking to ya!" "You too!" I watched as his figure disappeared into the shadows of the hall, and looked for more people.

"Ouch!" I let out a hiss of pain as I collided with something. I opened my eyes. Or someone.

I took a good look at the person I knocked over. She was blonde, pink eyes and a white backpack. Definitely not anyone to be scared of. I helped her up, and dusted off my clothes. "Are you okay, Kaede?" I looked to my right as another voice chimed in beside me. How did I not see him? The voice belonged to a male. He wore a black cap and had blue hair, and a nervous look on his face to compliment his timid appearance. "Don't worry about me, im fine!" Kaede grinned, smoothing out her shirt. She smiled as her gaze shifted to me. "Kaede Akamatsu, Ultimate Pianist." The boy with the blue cap smiled too. "Shuichi Saihara, Ultimate Detective." I nodded. "Sh..izuka Amari. Ultimate Dancer. Nice to meet you two." I mentally facepalmed. Lets hope I wouldn't come across anyone who was as observant as me. They'd definitely know I was lying.

"Shizuka Amari, huh. Interesting." The purple haired boy in front of me leered, which sounded a bit too mischievous for my liking.

'Lets hope I wouldn't come across anyone who was as observant as me. They'd definitely know I was lying.'

Well that went out of the window huh?

I stared stupidly at him before awkwardly nodding. "Yeah.." "I wonder what's got you all nervous." Kokichi taunted before practically bouncing out of the room. 

Fast forward after I got to know everyone, I headed to the gym, saw talking bears, and now were in a killing game. After that I went to bed, and had lunch with everybody.

I sighed, walking aimlessly down the halls of the school. Head down and hands in my pockets, my mind was racing with thoughts. How was I going to survive this? I snapped into reality as I heard footsteps growing louder down the hall.

"Hey." Rantaro's dulcet voice called. "Hey." I replied back, stopping when we were in front of each other. "Interesting turn of events, eh.." He joked, awkwardly looking away. "Yeah.." I murmured, slumping my shoulders.

Rantaro grinned. "Hey. I'm sure we'll get out of here. Together." I nodded, finding comfort in the kindness in his eyes.

I looked behind me as I heard more footsteps.

This time it was Kokichi. "Hm! I didn't know I was interrupting couples night. Sorry." Ouma grinned. "Couples night?" I repeated, looking down from embarrassment.

"Heyy, Shizuka." Ouma smirked, stepping next to me to put his arm around my shoulder. "Are you familiar with lying?" He beamed, making me frown nervously.

"No....w-why." I stammered. "Liar." He grinned, making Rantaro raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asked. "It's obvious that's not their real name, nor talent!" Ouma chuckled. "Er..you don't know what your talking about." I retorted, which obviously wasn't convincing at all. "Ouma, just leave them alone." The green haired boy sighed. "Nehehe! Believe me or not, its true!" Kokichi grinned before skipping down the hall. I looked down at the ground. "Hey. Its fine if you don't wanna talk about it. Okay?" Rantaro said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I blushed at the sudden contact and nodded. "Thank you Rantaro.." I said, smiling. "If it makes you happy, I have a few secrets of my own.." Rantaro said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh?" "Yeah." "Whatever it is, I'll be sure to keep it. Your my friend, after all." I joked, but I was still telling the truth.

Rantaro chuckled, smiling. "Yeah, friends. I'd like that."


End file.
